The mounting of rails utilizing mounting plates and assemblies on sleepers or other supports are a well developed art as will be apparent, for example, from the following U.S. patents and the references cited therein;
U.S. Pat. No. 4,266,719; 4,577,801; PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,527,736; 4,637,646; PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,696,429; 4,720,043.
In one such mounting arrangement, a mounting plate upon which a rail can be affixed is provided so that it rests upon an elastomer plate within a frame.
Such systems have been generally satisfactory in practice, although experience with them has found a need for further improvement.